The Monster Squad
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: Hannah didn't mind being the only girl in her brother's gang, or being the oldest. But what will she do when her ex-boyfriend also joins and old feelings are brought back? And will she help fight the monsters?...Rudy/OC and Based on the Movie
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Pic's for this story are on my profile...Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Can we get some ice cream later?" Phoebe asked turning to face me, I thought it through for a moment before shrugging "Why not? As long as your mom say's it's okay" I said, Phoebe smiled and started to hop-scotch her way down the street as I twirled a piece of my long brown hair

"Hannah, there's Sean" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly, I smiled at the young girls excitement and shrugged "Catch up with them if yah want Phoeb's, I'll follow" I replied, Phoebe nodded before running to catch up with her brother, I plucked a flower as I passed a bush and started to twirl it between my fingers as I walked

"Hurry up Hannah!" I heard Phoebe shout, I looked up to see her on the corner of the street waiting for me with her hands on her hips, I rolled my eyes and giggled before speeding up my walk "You walk slow" she whined pouting, I ruffled her hair as I passed her and she groaned "Hannah" she exclaimed trying to tame her now puffy hair, I smiled in amusement and saw Sean a few feet in front of us with Patrick

"You know I hate that" she said taking my left hand in her small right hand "I know Phoeb's but I couldn't resist" I replied looking down at her, she sighed and shrugged "Okay, don't do it again though" she said pointing a warning finger in my direction, I placed my right hand over my heart and nodded "I swear" I said in a serious voice, she nodded and instantly became her usual cheery self again,

as we reached a familiar creepy house I noticed that Sean and Patrick had stopped walking and were staring at the house "You guys I just saw him, he was watching us" Phoebe said also facing the house, I leaned agains't the fence slightly while facing them "Who?" Sean asked "The scary German guy" she replied in a quiet voice "Sean he gives me the creeps" Patrick said, we started walking again but they kept glancing at the house

"He's just a dude on welfare" Sean replied, I rolled my eyes "Maybe he's a German spy" Patrick said "Oh yeah sure, were not at war with Germany anymore" Sean pointed out "Were at war with Vietnam" Phoebe said, I gave her a surprised look "Phoeb's how do you know that?" I asked, she shrugged "It's in Rambo" she said, I giggled and rolled my eyes at the same time "You guys missed it!" I jumped and faced my younger brother with an' annoyed look

"Not cool Horace" I said "Rudy saved my life, d'you think we could talk him into joining the monster club?" he asked, my eyes widened "No" I said firmly "Uh...huddle" Sean said motioning us closer, I sighed and leaned forward "Sean he's in Junior High" Patrick said "So is Hannah"

Horace exclaimed glancing at me, I rolled my eyes "Yeah well I'm a total monster whiz and I can use a bow and arrow...What can that jerk do?" I asked raising my eyebrows in question "She got a point" Sean said shrugging "I heard he killed his dad" Phoebe said looking up at us

"Get outta here Phoebe the feeb" Horace snapped, Phoebe pouted before walking away "Wait by the fence Phoeb's" I said, she nodded but still looked pissed off at us "We'll let him in on one condition...monster test" Sean said, the boys nodded in agreement before standing straight

"Guys" I whined as they walked ahead, they ignored me and I turned to Phoebe "Come on Phoeb's" I said sighing, she turned away from the creepy old house and we headed for the tree house.


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying down on the single bed matress playing with the white dreamcatcher dangling from the ceiling, I had put a small bed up here for the days when I would argue with my mom, which happened a lot.

Despite my protesting and pleading the boys still let Rudy into the tree house and were currently questioning him about monsters, apparently it doesn't matter what I say because they'll ignore me either way "2 ways to kill a vampire" Horace asked, Rudy thought for a moment "Uh stake through the heart" he said finally "Right what else?" Horace asked, they started to argue over Eugene's dog Pete and I rolled my eyes

"Rudy are you gonna listen or look out the window?" Sean asked annoyed, I looked to my right and saw Rudy staring through the window with a pair of binocular's, he was probably checking out Patrick's older sister, for some reason the slut liked to leave her curtains wide open 24/7 "Rudy, c'mon it's a monster test it's important okay" Sean exclaimed, Rudy rolled his eyes but nodded and looked away from the window before leaning back agains't the wall

"2nd way to kill a vampire" Sean asked "Hmm I give up...daylight" Rudy replied shrugging "Sunlight ha ha" Horace said smiling, I gave him a look of disbelief while sitting up and leaning on my forearms "Seriously? What other kind of light is there?" I asked, he shrugged at me and I rolled my eyes again

"And the answer is slicing off the head, biggest give away with monsters...no one can do anything without a head" I said sitting up fully while crossing my legs, I placed a blanket on my lap so that they couldn't see up my short skirt "And there's the reason we let her up here" Horace said proudly, I winked and felt very pleased with myself "Okay second question, is Frankenstein the name of the monster or the guy that created it?" Patrick asked "The guy" Rudy said without though

"Right" Sean said, I sighed knowing they would most probably let Rudy into the gang, a knocking sound rang through the tree house and Sean opened the door "Can't you read?" he exclaimed motioning to the bottom of the door that had 'No Girls' written on it, Phoebe's head popped through the hole and I chuckled "Mom said you have to let me in the house or else it's prescription" she said

"That's descrimination jerkoid. Prescriptions drugs which you're on if you think you're getting up here" Sean corrected, he closed the door drowning out Phoebe's whine's and pleads "2 ways to kill a werewolf" he asked slightly frustrated "Silver Bullet" Rudy answered "And?" Sean asked, Rudy gave them a look "That's it shoot him with a silver bullet" he said "Nope, sorry Rudy"

Patrick said shaking his head, though he looked very pleased "Okay so what's the other way?" Rudy asked, the boys all paused in thought before shouting out random answers "Sean, Phoebe dinner!" Sean's mom called, Sean opened the tree house door before climbing down the ladder

"Wait am I in or what?" Rudy asked impatiently, I chuckled and shuffled so that I was lying down fully "Hopefully not" I muttered "You still hate me?" he asked crossing his arms, I turned my head to face him "Of course I still hate you asshole" I exclaimed angrily, he nodded and sighed "You still think I'm hot though right?"

he asked smirking cockily, I scoffed "Screw you" I snapped "You passed that up 2 weeks ago" he said casually, I gave him an' annoyed look "So...I thought girls weren't allowed in the squad?" he asked bringing his knees up and resting his arms on them

"They weren't...then I came along and turned it around" I replied smiling slightly "You know a lot about monsters?" he asked, I nodded "My head is practically filled with stuff about them, I know it's not usual girl thoughts but I'm a little different" I said rolling over onto my stomach to face him easier

"I know, you were my girlfriend for about 6 weeks remember?" he asked lighting up a cigorette, I rolled my eyes "How could I forget" I mumbled folding my arms underneath my head as a pillow substitute "I don't know, we had a lot of fun" he said blowing the smoke through his nose "Yeah up until I caught you making out with Nancy Lane" I said, he sighed in annoyence "Are you gonna keep throwing that at me? I told you it was a mistake" he exclaimed, I was pretty sure the boys were watching us by now

"You know what screw this shit I'm outta here" I said sitting up and moving towards the tree house door "C'mon Hannah" Horace whined, I knew he wanted to stay but I really didn't "Sorry bro you're walking home on your own tonight" I said before climbing down the ladder.


	3. Chapter 3

I leaned back agains't the wall and stuggled to keep my eyes open, Sean had called everyone and told us to meet up at the tree house for some reason, problem is I was sleeping when he decided we should come here and I was having some trouble staying awake "Okay were all here, what's the deal?" Horace asked "Yeah what the hell's monster squad?" Rudy asked from my right,

he was staring out the window again watching Patrick's sister "It's us, were the monster squad" Sean exclaimed "Since when?" I asked quietly, my voice always seemed to go quietter when I was tired "Since now" he replied "What's a squad?" Horace asked

"It's like Miami Vice I think" Patrick replied a little confused "Look I think there's monsters, like real one's I hear my dad talking on the telephone to a guy down at the police station, there was a guy screaming he was a werewolf and they shot him, then there was a body dissapearing from the corner van and the corner guy was dead" Sean said, I let my head fall back while I listened to the very idiotic discussion

"So what he got shot and the werewolf took his body?" Horace asked "No you pinhead he was a werewolf! Maybe" Sean shouted "But if they shot him..." Rudy started "It must've been regular bullets not silver one's" Sean said cutting him off, Rudy nodded as though impressed and got back to his spying "And I know this will sound pretty stupid, but a mummy dissapeared from the museum tonight" Sean added

"Mummy came in my house" Eugene said, I would have been talking with them by now if I wasn't so tired but I desperatly wanted to tell them how weird I found the whole idea "And you guys dracula might be here too" Sean said, I leaned my head forward to face them and my eyes were threatening to close on me "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard Sean"

I admitted with a still sleepy voice "Well it's true Hannah, look haven't you guys been listening? The guys are dead something's out there and it's killing people and if it is monsters then no one's gonna do anything but us" Sean exclaimed annoyed "So what do we do?" Patrick asked "I think this books might be important, it's Van Helsing's diary my mom said they found it in the old house on Shadowbrick road, but I can't read it it's all in German" Sean said

"My sister takes German in High School" Patrick told us "No she doesn't, she just hangs around and let people feel her up" I said, Patrick gave me a glare but I was too tired to care about what I said right now "Your sister wouldn't happen to live next door would she?" Rudy asked "Yeah so what?" Patrick asked still annoyed with my comment "That girls your sister?"

Rudy asked in shock, Patrick nodded and I inwardly rolled my eyes "Tell her to be carefull Patrick, Rudy might try an' get in her pants" I said giggling a little at the end "Judging by your rambling I'm gonna guess you're tired" Rudy said sounding annoyed, I nodded and blinked a few times to help keep my eyes open "Guys, are we monster squad or what?" Sean asked,

he placed his hand out and the others followed incluing me "How does that dog get up here anyway?" Rudy asked as Pete placed his paw on top of my hand, we all took our hands back and I shrugged "Eugene brings him up here. Anyways I'm goin to bed" I said grabbing a pillow from behind Sean and lying down on my mattress

"Up here?" Rudy asked, I nodded and pulled the thin blanket up to my waist "She always sleeps up here it's fine" Horace explained, I closed my eyes and soon drifted into a light sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hannah wake up! Wake up!" I opened my eyes slightly and arched my back while stretching "What?" I mumbled rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I sat up on my forearms and found Phoebe watching me "I have something to show you" she exclaimed,

I groaned and noticed streamed of light sneaking through the curtains "What time is it?" I asked waking up enough to think and talk straight "It's 2:00 and I have something to show you c'mon Hannah" she exclaimed grabbing my hand in both of hers, I sighed and let her pull me out of bed and down the ladder of the tree house "Phoebe what's going on?" I asked running a hand through my hair,

I got all the small knot's out with my fingers and lucky for me I didn't get bad hair after sleeping, all I had to do was get the knot's out and it would be as good as before "Just follow me" she demanded pulling me into the woods behind the house, I noticed I was only in my pj's along with black ankle boots and a long black cardigan but I didn't care at the moment "He's shy so please be nice"

she said still pulling me along, she finally stopped a few feet away from the house and turned to me "Wait here" she said before running into the long grass, I sighed and waited for a few seconds before she finally came back "This is my friend Hannah" she said glancing back at someone,

I looked up and my eyes widened "P..Phoebe, who's t..that?" I asked nervously, holding hands with Phoebe was a 6 foot guy that looked very similar to Frankenstein's monster "He's my friend, he won't hurt you Hannah" she told me reasuringly, the thing stared at me for a moment "H..H..Hannah" it said with a little difficulty, I smiled in disbelief "Oh my gosh, the guys are gonna freak out" I said now feeling more excited than' scared

"I know, they'll deffinatly let me in the club now" Phoebe said excitedly, I nodded and looked back at the monster "Can you talk?" I asked though I was pretty sure he couldn't "T..Talk?" he asked, I sighed "Guess not" I muttered in thought "We could teach him" Phoebe suggested, I thought for a moment before nodding "Not a bad idea Phoeb's" I agreed crossing my arms.

* * *

After borrowing some clothes from Phoebe's mom and having breakfast at their house I could hear voices in the backyard, I could tell it was the guys and I didn't want them to find out about the monster just yet "Let's show them Hannah" Phoebe said grabbing my hand,

she pulled me into the backyard and ran towards the gate seperating their house and the woods "You guys!" she shouted, they glanced at us before going back to their conversation "C'mon Phoeb's" I said opening the gate and walking towards them, she ran at Sean and tried to get his attention, when it failed she settled on biting him...hard "Ow god you bit me you brat I'm tellin' mom on you" he exclaimed,

I rolled my eyes "Would yah look?" she asked motioning to the tree, I sighed and watched as the monster came out from behind the tree, it took about 10 seconds for them to run and hide while Phoebe and I stayed put, I could see their heads peeking through the bushes and around the trashcan to see what it would do,

Phoebe held onto it's large finger with her small hand and faced the boys "It's okay you guys, he's friends with us. C'mon don't be chicken shit" Phoebe shouted, I giggled at her words

"C'mon I wanna show you our friends" Phoebe said tugging slightly on the monsters finger, she slowly led him towards the others, we reached the gate and Sean decided to stop hiding behind the bin "Are..Are you dead?" he asked looking up at the monster "Dead" the monster repeated

"Does mom know about him?" Sean asked turning to Phoebe "No, only us" she replied, he smiled and turned to the others "Hey guys get over here he's great" he exclaimed tapping the monster on the arm, the monster tried to do the same but succeeded in pushing Sean onto the ground

"Now can I be in the monster club?" Phoebe asked, I laughed and nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe it, Frankenstein's monster in our club house" Sean said, we were all sat in a line facing the monster who was pretty much doing the same to us "Let's ask him to leave okay" Patrick said nervously, I turned my head to face him "Aww are you still scared?" I asked mockingly, he glared at me

"Well he is a little bit gross Hannah" Horace admitted, I turned back to face the monster who was currently examining a teddy bear "I think he's cute" I said shrugging, he muttered something and Phoebe sat up straight "We taught him to talk" she exclaimed "Bo..gus. Gimme a break" the monster said with a little difficulty "Huddle up you guys" Patrick said, I leaned back so I was closer to them

"You guys we have to get an' adult I mean Sean your dad's a cop so..." Sean cut him off "No way absolutely no grown ups okay? They'll probably lock him up in a cage or dissect him" he said "Or put him on T.V" Horace said excitedly, I turned my head to look back and glare at him "You do that and I swear I'll kill you" I threatened, he sighed and nodded "Guys check it out"

Rudy said handing the monster a box, I turned my head back around and the monster pulled a mask out of the box...except it was a Frankenstein's monster mask and he threw it on the floor "S..scary?" he asked motioning to his own face, I sighed and leaned back a bit more until I was resting on my forearms again,

my head was resting agains't something but I assumed it was Sean's legs "You guys, if Frankenstein's monster is real then, the other monsters must be too" Horace pointed out, I sighed "Then we have a lot of work to do" I said turning to face them, they all nodded and I realised I wasn't leaning agains't Sean's legs...I was leaning agains't Rudy's "Crap, sorry" I mumbled sitting up straight, he nodded and I suddenly realised I was feeling something that I hadn't felt in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day...

I pulled back the arrow making sure to keep my eye on the painted target, I was practicing with my arrows for tonight when we would have to face the monsters "So it's settled, I'll go into the old Shadowbrook house with Horace, Eugene, Pete and Frankie" Sean said from the bench behind me,

they were busy planning out on who was going where tonight and I was actually curious to where I would be "And I'll find out if Lisa's a virgin with Rudy and Hannah" Patrick added, I let go of the arrow before facing them "Wait what?" I asked, they faced me and shrugged "We need a virgin to read from the book Hannah" Sean told me, I tilted my head slightly in annoyence

"So wait you think that Patrick's sister might be a virgin but no one thought to ask me?" I asked a little insulted "No, we need someone who can speak German and of course we thought of you it's not like your a slut or anything" Horace said nervously as though I would kill him, I rolled my eyes "Nice shot" Rudy said motioning behind me, I turned to see I hadn't gotten the arrow right in the middle, but a few inches to the left

"Like you could do better" I snapped facing him again, he stood up from the bench and took the bow and arrow from me "Watch and learn babe" he said aiming for the target, I took a few steps back and watched as he got the arrow right in the middle of the target, he faced me with a triumphant look and I sighed "So my aims a little off sue me" I exclaimed taking the bow from him

"The problem is you can't relax" he said once I aimed again, I kept aiming but listened to him at the same time "I am relaxed" I said annoyed, I knew I wasn't really but he didn't need to know that "No you're not, I can tell" he said, I sighed before letting the arrow go and it once again missed the target

"Oh my god" I exclaimed throwing my head back frustratedly "Lemme help you" he said coming closer, he handed me an' arrow and I took it hesitatingly "I'm just helpin' you out" he said reasuringly,

I rolled my eyes but nodded and got into the aiming position again, I felt a chest agains't my back and a hand on my waist "Relax Hannah" he said, I felt his lips moving agains't my neck and it relaxed me a little, for some reason "Lower your arm" he instructed moving my bow holding arm so that I was aiming a little differently

"Now let go" he said putting the hand back on my waist, I let go of the arrow and watched in shock as it hit the middle "I did it" I exclaimed excitedly, I turned around and threw my arms around his neck hugging him, I felt his arms go around my waist but I suddenly realised what I'd done

"Oh sorry" I said pulling away, he shrugged "It's okay, your actually pretty good" he admitted, I put the bow down and began walking towards the others "Yeah well I had a pretty good teacher" I replied biting my bottom lip, he smirked remembering that it was him who taught me to shoot the arrows

"Okay enough flirting you guys we have to do this" Sean exclaimed a little disgusted, I sat on the bench next to him and Rudy joined us "Look I don't wanna interrogate someone who may or may not be a virgin so I'm going with you" I said pointing at Horace "Do you have to?" he whined,

I nodded and lightly smacked the back of his head "Yes mom'll kick my ass if you die I'm keeping an' eye on you, sides it's dangerous going up agains't dracula and Frankie won't exactly be able to help you through it all" I said motioning to the monster who was playing with Phoebe "Okay fine, so were going into the house and you guys are gonna find a virgin" Sean said glancing at Rudy and Patrick, they both nodded and we started discussing the plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Later On...

Sean opened the door to the large mansion like house and we walked in slowly, he and Horace had a flashlight while I stood behind with Eugene, I felt the need to keep him safe with him being the youngest here and all "This place is creepy" I whispered looking around at all the cobwebs and dusty counters, we walked further in and the boys suddenly stopped "Well no amulet let's go"

Horace said desperate to escape, I rolled my eyes and Sean stopped him "Look we got two consolations number 1 Frankenstein's on our side, number 2 my dad's a cop and if anyone fools around with us he kicks their ass" Sean said, he looked behind me and rolled his eyes "Hey Frankie c'mon" he said motioning the monster to come in, Frankie walked forward and the floorboards creaked loudly from his weight,

I winced and hoped no one had heard it, though they probably had "Quietly please" I begged, a loud exploding noise was heard and the ceiling fell down ontop of Frankie succesfully knocking him out and pinning him to the ground "Crap" I exclaimed running towards him, the boys followed and we tried to move the rocks "C'mon wake up!" Eugene screamed "Eugene get away from there!" Sean shouted, we all turned our heads to face him

"He won't wake up" Eugene whined, Horace tried to move the door on top but failed "Fat kid use your eyes does it look like you can help him?" Sean asked, I gave him a small glare for calling my brother the worst nickname possible, everybody called him that and it wasn't fair "But what do I do Sean? The monster..." Horace said still trying to move the collapsed door "Don't call him a monster"

Sean said firmly "But what if he's dead?" Horace asked "Then he died to help us. Now look I'm the leader of this squad, so listen up he said dracula know's were here, so let's just try to find the amulet and get the hell outta here" Sean said, I faced Frankie who was still burried underneath the rocks and wood before sighing, I suddenly heard loud growling and Sean screaming,

I turned around and my eyes widened at the sight of the werewolf "Oh my god" I shouted "Kick him in the nards!" Sean shouted to me, I gave him a look "What?" I asked making sure I heard him right "Just do it Hannah" he shouted,

I moved forward and brought my foot up as hard as I could kicking the werewolf in the balls, he doubled over and fell to the floor in pain "Wolf man's got nards" Horace said in awe, I rolled my eyes "Just run idiot" I exclaimed, I pushed Eugene in front of me and we all ran after Sean who was leading the way,

he opened one of the doors revealing three vampire girls "Jesus!" I screamed, we ran back the other way but stopped once Dracula popped up in front of us, there were only three ways out and they all seemed to be occupied by a monster "Oh god were gonna die" I exclaimed nervously, I pulled the stake out of my boot ready to kill anyone who went for the kids "Sean any ideas?" I asked glancing at each advancing monster, I heard a squeaking sound and the ground suddenly dissapeared from beneath my feet,

I landed on my back and winced at the pain running through my body "Ow...you guys okay?" I groaned rolling over to check on the others, they all nodded and sat up "Sean can we go home please?" Eugene begged, he and Horace started to ramble nervously but I wasn't paying attention the them,

I was distracted by the green flashing light coming from inside the other room "What is that?" I asked in awe, I stood up and leaned agains't the wall along with Sean who was also investigating the light "It's the amulet" he said, I nodded in understanding and noticed the crosses that were all over the room

"Someone obviously didn't want dracula getting it" I said pointing out the crosses, Sean nodded and entered the room/cave "Be carefull" I warned as he walked towards the amulet, he grabbed it and ran back towards us "Hey guys I got it" he exclaimed turning to Horace and Eugene,

I heard Sean choking and I turned to see Dracula with his hand wrapped around Sean's throat "Give it to me" he demanded, my eyes widened and Eugene started screaming "Let him go" I said shoving the stake through his back, I was pretty sure I had missed his chest but he was deffinatly in pain

"The amulet" Sean exclaimed, I looked to see he had dropped it on the floor "Crap, run" I shouted picking it up, Horace shoved his pizza agains't Dracula's face and it started to burn "C'mon Hannah" he said taking my hand, I held the amulet tight in my hand and we ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Once we reached the road we all stopped running and I leaned agains't the tree to catch my breath, a roofless truck pulled up and Phoebe popped her head over the front "I brought scary German guy to help us" she announced, I was confused before I remembered the boys needing someone to translate the diary,

but how they managed to get enough courage to speak to scary german guy was beyond me "Oh good, the cavalry's here" Horace said in relief, I looked to see Rudy and Patrick on their bikes along with Lisa who was on the back of Rudy's bike...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous

"Yeah we figured you guys were in trouble" Rudy said "It was boss, I saw Dracula and Hannah kicked wolfman in the nards..." Horace started to ramble and thankfully Sean cut him off "Yeah yeah you can tell 'em about it later. Is she a virgin?" he asked turning to face Patrick

"Why don't you put it on the 6:00 news you little shit" Lisa snapped obviously ticked off with them knowing about her personal life "Yeah she is" Patrick replied, my eyes widened slightly "Did not see that coming" I mumbled low enough so that they wouldn't hear, last thing I needed at the moment was for an arguement to start between me and Lisa "Perhaps we should all go back to my place for some pie"

Scary German guy suggested, I rolled my eyes and took this moment to inspect the amulet, it was a rather large crystal with a dragon around the edges, I also spotted a small loop on the dragon head so that it could be placed on a necklace chain,

I glanced down at my own necklace and unclasped it from my neck before taking off the current silver leaf to replace it with the amulet, another thing we didn't need was for the amulet to go missing "Hannah d'you have it?" Sean asked hopefully, I nodded and reclasped my necklace so that the amulet fell onto my chest "Yeah" I replied, he nodded and I stood next to him and Horace

"Guys the book was right, don't you see it was all true, we found the amulet but now the monsters are after us, we have to go somewhere with a lot of people" Sean said "Church" Patrick said "What?" I asked confused "Church" he repeated "He's right, there's a church in the town plaza"

German guy told us "Great, monsters hate religious stuff, let's go" Sean said jumping into the truck, we all did the same and even though there wasn't much room we managed to fit into the truck "Can you hold onto that until we get to the church Hannah?" he asked, I gave him an' annoyed look "Don't you trust me?" I asked, he shrugged and we started moving.

* * *

I was leaning with my back agains't the frontseats that were currently occupied by Rudy and Lisa, I had no idea why I was jealous I mean I had dumped him so I should be fine, but for some reason it was harder than' I though it would be

"Look, we got 20 minutes until Midnight if we pull this off I'm gonna shit" Sean exclaimed looking at his watch, I heard German guy scream and the car swerved a bit, my eyes widened once a mummy clinged onto the back of the truck to try and pull itself up, the others were all yelling and screaming but I found it a little amusing

"Get me some of the wrap" Rudy shouted, he was right behind me so I assumed it was me he was talking to "Why me?" I asked turning to him "Your closer" he pointed out, I rolled my eyes and managed to grab a loose part of the mummy's wrap before handing it to Rudy "Hurry up"

I snapped, I watched as he tied the wrap to an' arrow before aiming and shooting it into one of the trees, everybody quietted down a little and soon enough the mummy's wrap was coming loose from being stuck to the tree, he soon let go and I sighed in relief

"See yah later band aid breath" Rudy said from behind me, I rolled my eyes and relaxed once again while playing with the amulet "Is that supposed to save the world?" Phoebe asked from my right, I nodded "Yeah Phoeb's, it's so beautiful" I said watching as it glew a green color

"Don't get too attached Hannah" Sean said warningly, I pulled my eyes from the amulet long enough to look at everyone else, for some reason they were all watching me with slight concern "What?" I snapped, they all shook their heads and got back to talking with each other

"Hey" someone whispered, I turned my head to face Rudy "Yeah?" I asked confused, he sighed while glancing at the amulet "You okay?" he asked worriedly, I nodded and turned back around "I'm fine" I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as we reached the church the boys minus Eugene jumped out of the truck and ran towards the church, I stayed behind with the others, Rudy started to kick the doors and I figured it was locked "Don't kick the church it's religious" Sean exclaimed "It's locked is what it is" Rudy replied turning around

"Well then I guess we'll have to do it out here" Sean said "Oh yeah that's really religious Sean why don't we just go do it at burger king" Horace said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and looked around before noticing something in the distance "You guys" I called nervously, I yanked the amulet from around my neck and handed it to Lisa who was stood with German guy "Oh shit, c'mon read the book"

Patrick said turning to his sister, I watched very nervous as the three vampiress's walked towards us "Hey Rudy were you goin'?" Sean asked, I looked to see Rudy heading towards the vampires "I'm in the club aren't I?" he asked still moving forward, I could hear Lisa shouting out German but it sounded as though she wasn't as advanced as we thought "He's gonna get himself killed"

I exclaimed watching Rudy, he had just shot an' arrow through the chest of one but the other two were still alive "I don't believe this" Patrick said both annoyed and scared, Phoebe was clinging to my arm and Eugene was cuddling Pete "This can't end well" I whispered as Rudy killed another vampire, Lisa was seriously struggling with her German even though she had scary German guy helping her

"Sean look out" Horace shouted pointing behind me, I looked to see a bat flying through the air and then I noticed the maniac in the car coming towards us "Who the heck is that?" I asked I ducked to avoid the bat/Dracula, gunshots were heard followed by a loud smashing noise "Dad" Sean exclaimed in relief "You stay there" his dad shouted, I sat up in the truck and looked around, it was so chaotic I didn't know what to do with myself

"Yes I did it!" Lisa exclaimed, I turned my head to see them looking very excited which meant Lisa must have finally finished reading the virgin spell...but nothing happened "Where's limbo?" Patrick asked looking around, I jumped out of the truck needing to stretch my legs "We just went through some major shit so where's the big limbo thing?" he asked, I heard gunshots again and I turned to see a few police cars where Rudy was,

they were shooting towards something but I couldn't see it very clearly "Your not a virgin are you?" Patrick asked looking at his sister, she shook her head and I groaned "No? What do you mean no?" he asked "Well Steve but he doesn't count" she replied, I shook my head in disbelief

"Doesn't count" Patrick shouted, I sped-walked towards Rudy who was aiming a gun at something "Do I even wanna know?" I asked as I reached him, he looked up at me and shook his head "Told you, only one way to kill a werewolf" he said standing up, I took the gun from him and dropped it onto the floor "No more killing for you" I said, he rolled his eyes and I pull him into a hug

"You were worried about me huh?" he asked teasingly, his arms were around my shoulders holding my to him "Maybe" I said clinging to the back of his jacket, I had missed him more than' I cared to let on "You guys okay?" he asked, I pulled away slightly and turned my head to see Sean helping his limping dad

"Yeah were good" Sean replied, I sighed in relief before a thought hit me "Guys where's Horace?" I asked confused and worried "He's over there" Rudy told me while pointing towards the comic book store, Horace was banging on the door with a gun but it wouldn't open, it was then that I noticed the weird lizard like creature advancing on him "Horace" I exclaimed about to run towards him,

I was held back by Rudy who had once arm across my upper chest with the other around my waist "Lemme go" I demanded trying to get to my brother "Just wait" he said calmly, I stopped struggling and watched Horace aim a shotgun towards the creature before shooting it in the chest, it fell to the floor dead and my eyes were wide "Holy shit" I gasped, the arms around me loosened and he finally let me go

"Your brother grew up Hannah" Rudy said, I turned around to face him and rolled my eyes "You could've let me help him yah know" I said annoyed, he tilted his head "Yeah I know, but he needed this" he said, I nodded in agreement and sighed "You okay?" I asked, he nodded

"I'm fine, you okay?" he asked glancing at each part my body as though checking "I'm fine, little shaky though" I replied playing with the zipper of his jacket "You cold?" he asked, I looked up at him and saw a familiar look on his face "Maybe a little" I said quietly "Then let me warm you up" he muttered before crushing his lips agains't my own.


	9. Chapter 9

I pulled away once I heard Sean's mom screaming and looked towards the truck, Dracula was holding Phoebe by her jaw and raised her to his height, she was holding the amulet and I realised that with her being five she was a virgin so German guy was using Phoebe to open limbo "Phoebe"

I shouted as he raised her higher, she started screaming and I looked around for something, I spotted a wooden stake on the floor and I grabbed it before running towards Phoebe "Hannah no!" Rudy shouted from behind me, I ignored him and ran as fast I could hoping to get there before he hurt her, I could hear the others screaming for both me and Phoebe as I reached him,

apparently he heard me coming though as he kept Phoebe in one place with one hand before grabbing my throat with his other, it wasn't choking me but it was hard enough so that I couldn't get away even if I tried "Don't even think about it" he hissed, Phoebe was still screaming and I held the stake firmly in my hand "Leave her alone" I said though it came out nervous "Not until she gives me the amulet"

he said turning back to the still screaming Phoebe, I raised the stake to shove it through his chest when I was thrown to the floor roughly, I moaned at the pain in my chest as I hit the hard floor "Hannah" someone shouted, I looked behind me and saw Frankie come up behind Dracula and grab him, Dracula slowly let Phoebe back down to her feet and Frankie threw him towarkds a fence,

I fell back onto the floor and sighed in relief "Hannah c'mon say somethin'" Horace begged, I turned over onto my back and looked up at him "Hey lil brother, how's it going?" I asked, he smiled in relief and pulled me into a tight hug "I thought you were dead" he exclaimed, I smiled and hugged him back "I'm okay Horace" I told him reasuringly, I pulled back a bit and noticed he was crying

"I'm okay...sides I kicked wolfman in the nuts and got thrown to the ground by dracula while surviving. I've got to be the toughest girl alive" I said lightening things up, he smiled and nodded "Yep, and I shot a lizard guy" he said, I giggled "Yes you did and I'm so proud of you" I said hugging him again, the wind suddenly started to pick up and I looked around nervously "What's going on?"

I asked, Horace pointed to our left and I saw a large black hole that was sucking everything into it "So that's limbo" I said to myself, I crawled to one of the trees and locked my legs around it while clinging on with my arms "Hold on" I said to Horace, he was sat opposite me in the exact same way except his arms were around me and mine wrapped around him "I'll try"

he replied, the wind started to get heavier and I could feel everything flying past me, I clenched my eyes shut and hid my face in Horace's shoulder, once the wind slowed down to a stop I opened my eyes "That was heavy" I sighed looking at my brother, he nodded in agreement and we let go of each other to stand up "What do we tell mom?" he asked, I shrugged "We were at the tree house"

I told him, he nodded and we walked towards the church to sit down, everybody else were either hugging or heading home while Horace and I sat down on the church steps, there were a bunch of army guys around and the whole town looked trashed "You okay?" I looked up to see Rudy in front of me "Yeah I guess" I sighed leaning agains't the fence, Horace glanced between us both for a few moments before clicking his tongue

"I'm gonna check on the guys" he said walking rather fast towards them, I smiled and Rudy sat down next to me "So what d'you wanna do now?" he asked sticking a cigorette between his lips, I rolled my eyes and shrugged "Don't know, probably go home and sleep" I replied as he lit it up, he nodded "So that was a good kiss" he said blowing a bit of smoke out through his mouth,

I turned to face him "I guess, I've had better" I said biting my lip to stop my laugh from escaping "Really?" he asked in mock surrpise, though I knew he was just playing along "Mhmm" I replied, he sighed "Well I guess we'll have to change that" he said tossing his cigorette on the floor and blowing the smoke out, I gave him a confused look but he just winked and gently pulled me closer by the waist,

he sat up so that we were the same level and pressed his lips agains't my own, I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck while moving my mouth agains't his "And just for arguements sake this does not mean we are back together" I said pulling away, he tilted his head "Are you done?" he asked, I gave him an' annoyed look but nodded "Yeah I'm done' I said, he rolled his eyes and pulled me back to him.


	10. Chapter 10

2 Hours Later...

We were all stood in a line staring at what used to be the clubhouse "That dracula guy was one evil asshole" Horace said, I sighed and glanced at all the pieces of wood scattered around the garden "We could re-build it somewhere else" Patrick suggested, we all looked at him "Where?" I asked,

he shrugged and looked around "We live right next to a forest, there's a tone of trees and one of them is bound to be the next clubhouse" he said, I nodded "Good point, it's gonna take a while to re-build though" Sean pointed out, we all nodded "Gives us something to do though right?" I asked "Guess so" Horace said, I felt Rudy's hand tugging on a piece of my hair so that I would look at him

"I can think of something else" he said suggestively, I giggled and let him kiss me while sliding his tongue into my mouth "Oh c'mon" the guys groaned making noises of dissaproval, I could feel him smirk and pull me closer just to wind them up "That's gross" Horace exclaimed, I laughed and pulled away but kept my arms around his neck "You guys wait until your our age"

Rudy said pointing at them, they all rolled their eyes and muttered different insults of some sort "Gimme a break boys, I haven't gotten any in a while" he exclaimed making them groan even louder "Wait...Hannah are you a virgin?"

Patrick suddenly asked, it all went quiet and they looked at me awaiting my answer "Uh.." I didn't know what to reply so I pulled away from Rudy "We should go get somethin' to eat" I said nervously, they all started talking again about a bet and I rolled my eyes

"So your not?" Horace asked looking horrified, I shrugged and glanced back at Rudy "You'll have to ask him" I told them, they all asked him random questions but he merely smirked and held his hands up "That's between me and Hannah" he said putting his hands on my waist,

the boys sighed and flopped down on the picnik bench "You my girl again?" he asked hopefully, I thought for a moment "I guess we could give it another try" I said, he smiled and leaned in "Awesome" he muttered before crashing his lips agains't mine.

**AN: Hey dudes I know this is a short story but the film is quite short if you think about it and I did try and stretch it out, but anyways thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the story. BABYLIBBY96 xx**


End file.
